


Piece of me

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Kyungsoo, M/M, zombie yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Yixing was broken, but thankfully Kyungsoo was there to rush him to the hospital and freak out for him.





	Piece of me

Kyungsoo never rode his car so fast in his whole life. He was a careful driver, usually, but this wasn’t the moment for being careful. This was the moment for him to step on the gas pedal and go as fast as he could.

—I told you I’m fine… —Yixing said, sitting by his side quietly, and a little scared as he held his arm. Literally. His arm, away from the rest of his body. He just held, his own arm in one hand.

—I really don’t want to talk to you right now. —Kyungsoo said between gritted teeth, turning his wheel harshly and turning around the corner. They had to go to a darker part of town for this. Human doctors didn’t fix undead arms. Not as well as supernatural doctors, at least. So he was morally forced to cross town with his undead boyfriend and his detached arm.  
He warned Yixing, he asked for him not to pet the dog, but he did it anyways and the dog innocently just pulled his arm from his body.

At least the face on their neighbor, Mrs. Song, was priceless. Yixing could easily pass by as a regular human, but his detachable limbs and hunger for raw meat could quickly denounce him.

 

As Kyungsoo sat impatiently outside the doctor’s office, legs shaking, finger on his own mouth as he bit the dead skin off it.  
—Look, we have vampires in this floor. —A nurse said, approaching him. —And I’m not taking responsibility if they do anything to you if you cut that finger. —He went on, making Kyungsoo reconsider his biting.

—Sorry, my boyfriend is just that getting stitched… —Kyungsoo sighed, slumping against his seat, as the nurse sat beside him. 

—He’s the undead? Shouldn’t you be used to this already? —He joked, but by Kyungsoo’s serious reaction, maybe he shouldn’t have. —Ok, no jokes… But seriously, these things happen, specially to us. —The nurse smiled softly, showing a couple stitches on his arms. He could easily fool anyone as well, Kyungsoo would have never guessed.

—I’m just worried, sorry… —He said again, with a sigh. —We’re usually very careful. —He went on, messing his own hair, still frustrated.

—Well, was he in any pain? —The nurse asked, resting his files on top of his lap.

—I don’t think so… He was laughing all the time. —Kyungsoo answered, not helping but to smile at the memory of how pretty Yixing looked with his sweet smile, as the dog tried to chew on his arm.

—We don’t feel that much pain usually, so try not to beat yourself over this so hard. It’s ok to lose a limb once in a while. —The nurse repeated, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back smoothly. Seconds later the door in front of them opened, and Yixing went out first, followed by a young female doctor.

 

—Just rub this on the scar and it’ll end up fading mostly. —She said, handing a paper with all the medicine names to Yixing. —Oh, Baekhyun! —She chirped, and the nurse got up. —I’m glad you’re here. Please take Mr. Zhang to the front office and get him some free samples of that cream. —The nurse nodded promptly and asked both men to follow him.

 

The ride back as way smoother, they could even stop by a McDonalds to get some ice cream. As they ate in the parking lot before riding back home, Yixing touched Kyungsoo’s knee softly.

—I’m sorry I got you so worried… —Yixing whispered, looking legitimately sorry.

—I’m sorry for being so paranoid. I just… —Kyungsoo sighed, turning himself to look at Yixing properly. —I need you to tell me when it hurts, ok? And when it doesn’t hurt too.

Yixing opened the most beautiful, carefree, smile and stretched his body to kiss Kyungsoo’s face gently.

—I love you. —He whispered, before leaving another kiss on his round cheek, that got even rounder as he tried to hold back his smile from bursting like the sun.

—Yeah, I know. —Kyungsoo replied, still trying to hold his smile back, but when looking at to Yixing’s waiting eyes, he could finally let his smile go free and pull him gently into a kiss they could share between lips. —I love you too.

And the ride back was still smooth. Yixing seemed excited to tell his friends about that experience, and to see Mrs. Song again, just so he could show off his scar.

—We can totally say my arm fell off as I saved you from the evil forces. —Yixing laughed as they climbed the stairs, thinking of how much their friends would find funny that he lost his arm to a toy poodle.

—He can say you detached your own arm to beat a thief with it. —Kyungsoo joked, making Yixing laugh even harder.

—Ok, but how funny that would be!? —He said between his own laughter, and as Kyungsoo opened the front door to their small apartment.

And through the rest of the day it was about all the excuses they could have, that they talked. Sprawled in the couch, Kyungsoo’s hand in Yixing’s as he counted the younger’s fingers repeatedly. No TV, no movies or news, no series and no distractions. Yixing fell asleep on his arms, even though he was so nonchalant about all that, Kyungsoo knew he was a little scared at some point, but at the same time, he was so calm.  
Yixing was special in many ways, much more ways than what others could even try to imagine. He was an undead, sure, but he was more alive than many living beings.

 

Kyungsoo knew he would still worry about Yixing, that if any other limb fell off he’d freak out and drive him as fast as he could across town, and those moments, where he rested peacefully in his arms only made him want to protect him even more.  
But at the same time, he knew he had to trust and listen to Yixing. It didn’t matter if he was falling apart, as long as he could pick his pieces and stitch them together in the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LATE AGAIN LOL  
> Ok, I'm having a little trouble doing this, Inktober and all my college work at the same time. BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP THIS TIME.  
> So please, forgive me if I'm a little late.
> 
> Also, thanks SO MUCH for everyone that has been leaving kudos and commenting. This is way more than what I expected, and it has been giving me so much motivation to keep going. So thank you again (and please continue hehe) <3
> 
> I hope you all liked this fluffy mess (wasn't this supposed to be a horror series? not really, but I do have to write more horror lol)
> 
> See you tomorrow <3
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx
> 
> *AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ZHANG YIXING THE FLUFFIEST OF ALL SHEEPS*


End file.
